


Girls

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Harry gets turned down for a reason he did not even think to expect.





	

~ Girls ~

Cho Chang gazed down at the poor kid who looked so hopeful and so proud of himself for finally having the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. She hated having to break his heart, especially since he was just a kid, and one of the Triwizard champions besides. She'd felt bad turning down Cedric too, but this was much worse.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, "but I've already agreed to go to the ball with someone else."

"Oh," Harry replied sadly. Then he perked up a bit. "So, you would have gone with if I'd asked earlier...?"

But Cho was shaking her head before he'd even got the sentence halfway out.

"No, you see... the person I'm going to the ball with is Katie Bell."

Harry's mouth opened a closed a few times with no sound coming out before he managed to croak, "But you're both girls!"

"Yes, precisely."

~ end ~


End file.
